Diary of a Porcelain Doll
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: ON HLD Kikyou is dead and the Inuyasha gang are wondering why. Maybe if Kagome read Kikyou's diary that she found, she'll find out why and maybe a little more about her ex-rival.
1. Kikyou is Dead

Hi this is Simply Hopeless here and I came up with a new story I know it might not be as famous as I hope for but I don't really care. I writing this one story because I feel like it and besides I wanted to take a brake from writing my other stories. It won't hurt to look into the life of Kikyou will it? You won't self-combust if you read this would you? I thought not. So read to reflect on Kikyou's life and I hope you enjoy it at least a little bit.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Diary of a Porcelain Doll  
  
Chapter One: Kikyou is Dead  
  
Inuyasha was walking ahead of them as always when he smelled a familiar scent. 'It couldn't be Kikyou, could it?' he thought as he looked curiously around to see if he saw the miko any where but he shook his head when he couldn't smell her scent anymore.  
  
'I must have been mistaken,' he thought and continued to walk ahead with the others following behind him. He was heading towards a hot spring he knew must be near by. 'It's been a long journey and I know that Kagome and Sango would enjoy a nice soak,' thought Inuyasha thoughtfully.  
  
His head snapped up from his revelry when he heard the soft snap of twigs further ahead to his right. His amber eyes shot to the place where the noise came from and he could have sworn he saw a flash of red and white miko clothes.  
  
'I think I'm losing it,' sighed Inuyasha and rubbed his eyes wearily. 'I think we all need to take a rest day now,' he thought and continued to walk to the place where the hot spring should be. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Is anything wrong with Inuyasha? I could have sworn he had just seen a ghost or something," said Sango to Kagome. "I don't know, maybe he has. I never know what might happen in this time and stranger things have happened before," said Kagome to Sango before giving Inuyasha's retreating back a worried glance.  
  
"It might be nothing. He might just be thinking of the jewel shards almost being completed. We have collected a lot over the past few months," said Miroku walking behind the girls.  
  
"You may be right, but I don't know?" said Kagome as she looked up at the sky that shone down lazily on the forest. 'I hope Inuyasha's all right?' thought Kagome as she frowned up at the sky. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome sighed as she slid into the water that was a little warmer then there body temperature. "I see you're happy that Inuyasha found this spring," said Sango smiling at her friend while she laid her back against a smooth rock.  
  
"Have you ever notice how troubles seem to slide away as soon as you're in a hot spring," said Kagome as she looked dreamily at the fluffy clouds. "I know what you mean," said Sango as she let her head lay back and stared also at the clouds. "It's like your wrapped in someone's warm embrace that you regret to leave when you have to get out because you miss how free and safe you feel at the same time," said Kagome as she closed her eyes.  
  
"I could always embrace you when you're outside so you can feel free and safe," came Miroku's amused voice. Kagome's eyes flew open and she took a shuddering gasp of breath as she looked into the laughing blue eyes of the monk.  
  
"You little pervert," said Kagome and without thinking she grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Sango watched as the fully clothed monk was flipped by her friend and landed with a surprise face in the hot spring.  
  
"What happened!" said Inuyasha as he crashed through the trees and held out his Tetsusaiga to strike the intruder. "What the..." said Inuyasha as his golden eyes widen at the sight.  
  
There was a soaking wet Miroku in the middle of the spring in which the naked girls were still in. "Would anyone like to explain?" said Inuyasha looking more than a little annoyed.  
  
"Well what happened was..." said Kagome nervously looking up at Inuyasha. "What had happened Inuyasha was that you disturbed my alone time with the girls," said Miroku as he pulled the stunned girls to his side, with a mischievous smile, "So if you don't mind, we would like to be alone."  
  
"What!" said Inuyasha who was about to blow a fuse. "Pervert," said Kagome and slapped his cheek. "Lecher," said Sango and slapped his other cheek. They quickly grabbed the bathrobes that Kagome now brought in case of Miroku's pevertiveness and put them on in the water so that Miroku and Inuyasha didn't see more flesh then they already had.  
  
Before they left the hot spring they gave Inuyasha a glare for even thinking that they would do something with Miroku and then gave Miroku a 'I'll kill you when your sleeping, so sleep with one eye open,' look.  
  
Miroku laughed nervously at the girls glare but the look he saw on Inuyasha's face made him squeak with fear. "Uh care for a dip Inuyasha," said Miroku sweat dropping as he splashed his hands in the water nervously to calm his beating heart.  
  
'What is Inuyasha gonna do with me?' thought Miroku before looking up nervously to see Inuyasha rolling up his sleeve. Miroku closed his eyes and waited for a 'whack' that would make the world go dark for Miroku. And it did come on the side of his head and if Inuyasha weren't the monk's friend then he would have left the poor fool to drown when he keeled over. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
NEXT DAY, NEAR THE MIDDLE OF THEIR JOURNEY  
  
When they saw Inuyasha stiffen they quickly looked in front of him to see what could leave him so stricken. There laid Kikyou on the ground, her brown eyes where wide in surprise, as her mouth lay open in an inaudible gasp. Her hands clutched at the white shirt and one tear actually was still lying motionless on her cheek.  
  
She stared sightlessly at them and did not move her body in recognition to their presence because she was dead. "Who could have done this," gasped Kagome as she looked with terrified eyes at Kikyou's dead body.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything as he watched Miroku say a prayer over Kikyou and closed her eyes. When he did that her body turned back into a heap of ash, letting a gasp escape from both Kagome and Sango.  
  
After that no one said a word as they watch Inuyasha walk silently away from them. Kagome wanted to go comfort him but Sango held her back. 'Well at least Shippo is asleep on Kiylala's back and didn't have to see that,' thought Kagome as she looked at the remains of her former enemy. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A COUPLE MINUTES LATER  
  
Kagome's saddened eyes wanted to look anywhere but at Kikyou's remains now. And that was how she caught the sight of a slight blue color peeking out from the high grass a few yards away from Kikyou's remains. Curious and not really willing to stay where she already was, she went to see what it was.  
  
Kagome bent down and picked up a book that was as small as her hands and as blue as the sky on the sunniest of days. Kagome fingers gently touched the silky cover and eyed the silver lines of a lotus blossom on the cover.  
  
"What do you have there Kagome?" said Miroku looking curiously over her shoulder. "Nothing Miroku," said Kagome really quick as she pushed the little book in the pocket of her pants that she was wearing that day.  
  
"I could have sworn I saw something like a book in your hand," said Miroku peering intently into Kagome's expressive eyes to see what he could read. "It was just some old book that I picked up at home to read in the feudal era," said Kagome calmly.  
  
'Why did I lie to him?' Kagome thought. Miroku frowned at her, not quite believing she was telling the truth but before he could open his mouth to speak Sango called them over. Kagome gladly walked back to where Sango was, at the camp, and gave her a silent 'thank you.' ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Later that night by the campfire when all was asleep Kagome opened her eyes. She had only fallen into a light sleep so that she could wake up later so that she could be alone. She looked around through lowered lashes to see if everyone was asleep.  
  
She quickly looked to Inuyasha's post that he usually stayed when he guarded them at night and to her surprise she saw that he was gone. 'Probably thinking over Kikyou's death,' she thought and her heart went out to Inuyasha.  
  
She slowly and carefully eased herself from her sleeping bag so as not to disturb Shippo and crept to her book bag. She took out the silk blue book that she had found and sat closer to the fire. She flipped open the book to any random page and came to a neat little entry written in flowing caricatures. She was drawn to the writing and began to read what was written in that entry, which was written as so: ' Dear Diary,  
  
I am nothing but a porcelain doll to you, aren't I? I mean I am made out of clay and I am just as pale as a moonbeam just like those other dolls. When you first look at me you think I would break at the slightest touch. You barely even see life in my eyes even though I could move and talk to you. To you I will always be a porcelain doll.  
  
I have no soul and have to steal others, and for that I am ashamed. But are we not programmed from the very beginning to survive and isn't that what I am doing? No matter how much I hate my methods of survival I am still here aren't I.  
  
But I can see it in your eyes that you hate me, despise me and wish for my demise. Sometimes I wish I'd die and end the pain I'm causing myself and others. But I'm still here. I'm still clinging to life and the hate that has carried me through every day.  
  
I can't talk to you now diary. It hurts to examine my flaws, I'll write to you again when I can look at my reflection without being first repulsed.'  
  
Kagome eyes opened in realization to who this little diary belong to. "Kikyou," escaped her lips in a soft whisper and she flipped to the very first page to see who the owner was.  
  
There in flowing writing was the name of the woman she was reincarnated from. This was indeed Kikyou's diary and now Kagome had an opportunity to see into the mind and heart of her enemy's.  
  
Kagome clutched the small book and took in a shaky breath as she stared thoughtfully into the fire. 'I was meant to find this book, wasn't I?' she thought. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ So how do you like that chapter? I know must people don't like Kikyou but I thought it would be nice to write something at least a little positive about her. Sorry if you didn't care for it too much. The next chapter, if any one's interested is called, 'A View into My Enemy's Heart.' Review me and tell me if you like it or not, Okay. 


	2. A View into My Enemy's Heart

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I would like to thank those who have reviewed me so far. I don't actually believe that Kikyou's a bad person, though I do disapprove of her methods. Well anyway here is the new chapter and I hope you like it and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I have seven other stories I'm writing at the same time and some get more attentions then others because they are reviewed more. Again sorry and of course I do not own Inuyasha though I own this story. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Diary of a Porcelain Doll  
  
Chapter Two: A View into My Enemy's Heart  
  
"Have you notice that Kagome's been acting strange lately," said Miroku to Sango. "Have not!" said Kagome as she looked at Miroku sternly from her bicycle. "You seem to change ever since you know who passed away," said Miroku in a whisper because he knew how grumpy Inuyasha reacts every time he heard her name.  
  
And to prove his point Inuyasha turned his head and growled before he kept on walking. "Everyone's been effected by you know whose passing don't you feel anything?" said Kagome.  
  
"Of course, relief," said Miroku before Sango hit him upside of his head. Kagome looked at him as if he said the most horrible thing in the world and went ahead to comfort Inuyasha.  
  
Just as Kagome reached with hesitant fingers to touch Inuyasha's shoulder in comfort Inuyasha jerked his shoulder away as if he couldn't bear to feel her touch. "I would like to be alone for a while Kagome," said Inuyasha sullenly and walked away.  
  
Kagome cradled the hand that tried to reach for Inuyasha in her other hand while she looked with sad eyes at Inuyasha's retreating back. As soon as they set up camp Kagome kept making furtive glances to her yellow book bag.  
  
And as the group drifted off to do there things Kagome quickly reached for the book in her book bag and flip to the first page.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Why did that old crone of a woman resurrect me? I did not choose to be here and yet she brought me here to find the thing that caused my demise, the Shikon Jewel. I curse those Jewel Shards to the seven hells. It has brought nothing but woe to all those who posses them. I am a living testament to that.  
  
I wish not to be here but know that I am I'll terry a while. What's the rush in dying when I already know what it feels like? There is so much joy in living. But I'll tell you one thing diary, I'll die only when I drag that love of my down to hell with me.  
  
He caused me to die in the first place and for that he shall pay!'  
  
Kagome eyes widened considerably as she read that first entry. "Wow," she mouthed more then said. "Wow what Kagome? What are you reading?" said Shippo as he sat in Kagome's lap and cuddled up against her. "Just an old novel I found Shippo," said Kagome casually and put down the book so that she could wrap her arms around her adopted son.  
  
"Will Inuyasha be okay?" said Shippo snuggling up to Kagome. "I don't know Shippo. He needs some time to think," said Kagome as she rested her chin against the little kitsune's head and looked with sadden eyes to the direction of where Inuyasha had disappeared to. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Why did you leave me Kikyou!" said Inuyasha loudly and then softly, "Why did you go?" He had a flash back to their last meeting.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Inuyasha may I speak with you," said Kikyou meekly as she walked up to him at camp. Inuyasha looked hesitantly at Kagome who was frowning at Kikyou before she turned her head indifferently.  
  
"Please," said Kikyou pleadingly and he looked startled when he saw tears glistening in her eyes. 'When had I ever seen the new Kikyou cry,' he thought before nodding his head in agreement and followed her out of the camp and to a meadow.  
  
"What do you want Kikyou," said Inuyasha a little harshly. "Can't I say 'hi' to my old love," said Kikyou giving him a small smile. "I told you we were over. I'm seeing Kagome now," said Inuyasha looking at his hands instead of at Kikyou.  
  
"I know that already Inuyasha," said Kikyou tiredly then mumbled, "Why would you want a porcelain doll like me." "What did you say?" said Inuyasha, as he looked curiosly at her. "Nothing. You wouldn't understand. But Inuyasha," she said and grabbed his hand, "I want you to promise me something."  
  
"What Kikyou?" said Inuyasha suspiciously. "Promise me you'll remember me, know matter what happens. Remember that I was good once upon a time. That I loved and always will love you," said Kikyou her tears running down her face.  
  
'She looks... She looks almost real,' thought Inuyasha in wonder as he watched as Kikyou's nose flushed pink along with her cheeks. He reached out hesitantly to touch her cheek and held his hand and she in turn leaned her cheek into it.  
  
"I am sorry for what I have done and what I must do in the future. But you will promise that you will remember me right?" said Kikyou almost desperately. Inuyasha's worried golden eyes focused on her swimming brown eyes.  
  
"Don't cry Kikyou," he said soothingly and brushed her tears from her face. Next thing you know it Kikyou was kissing Inuyasha. His eyes widened in his surprise and he remembered that he shouldn't but he soon melted into her kiss.  
  
Kikyou was the one who pulled away and she had to smile at the cute little dazed look on Inuyasha's face. "I have put all the love I have into that kiss and let that kiss be the thing that makes you always remember me," said Kikyou before she walked away.  
  
"Good Bye Inuyasha," said Kikyou with tears in her voice and left as silently as she came, without a backwards glance at Inuyasha.  
  
"What was that all about?" Inuyasha said as he lightly touched his lips with his fingers. "That's what I want to know," came Kagome's angry voice behind him. Two brown eyes seemed like they were going to bore holes straight through him.  
  
"Hi Kagome," said Inuyasha laughing nervously. "Don't hi Kagome me! What where you doing kissing Kikyou!" said Kagome angrily, her hands on her hips. "I wasn't the one who kissed her first," said Inuyasha nervously.  
  
"So you think that excuses you!" said Kagome. "Inuyasha I don't want to hear your excuses. So sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" said Kagome before she left the unconscious hanyou in his own big crater.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Was that why you acted like that Kikyou? Did you know that you where going to die then?" said Inuyasha looking up at the sky as if the wind would whisper the answer that he wanted to hear. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Is it stupid to hate your copy? That's what that girl Inuyasha hangs out with is to me, my copy. I am the original yet I see how Inuyasha looks at her and it just makes my blood boil. How does she get the joy of spending time with my love, get the joy to wake up to a new day. And what do I get. I get the joy of knowing how it's like to have to take dead women's souls to survive. To know how it feels to be the betrayed and the betrayer.  
  
I've learned a lesson diary. It does not pay to be good. What's the use when what you do doesn't help in the end. It didn't help me. Why must I be punished for doing good, what have I done to deserve this!'  
  
Kagome sighed to think that Kikyou's feelings about her were right. 'I've known it ever since she first tried to kill me after Naraku kidnapped me. But I never meant to hurt you Kikyou. I never meant to fall for Inuyasha,' thought Kagome and tucked the little blue book quickly into her yellow book bag before the others saw it. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ I'm sorry that I took so long but how do you like the chapter? Review me and tell me if you like it or not, Okay. The next chapter is called, 'Breaking the news to Keade.' 


	3. Breaking the news to Keade

Hello Simply Hopeless here with the next installment of 'Diary of a Porcelain Doll.' I thank you all for your encouraging reviews. I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story. That's all, so enjoy and please remember to review. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Diary of a Porcelain Doll  
  
Chapter Three: Breaking the news to Keade  
  
They where almost to the village now and the gang was getting a little nervous at what awaited ahead. "How are we going to tell Lady Keade," said Miroku broaching the situation delicately to the silent group.  
  
"I'll tell her," said Inuyasha silently. "No I will," said Kagome firmly and they all turned to looked at Kagome in surprise. "What? I just feel that I would be better suited to tell Keade. And besides, you know Inuyasha can't stand to see any one cry. Sorry Inuyasha but it's true," said Kagome offering him a weak smile.  
  
"Do as you wish Kagome," mumbled Inuyasha and decided to veer away to his god tree. Sango and Miroku looked sympathetically at Inuyasha retreating back but Kagome was nervous to go.  
  
"Let us go while I still have a shred of courage," said Kagome and started to petal down the hill. 'Now how am I going to face Keade?' she thought to herself and groaned inwardly.  
  
She paused in her pedaling to let gravity take its course and pull her closer to her fatal meeting. She let the wind whistle in her ear and was tempted in closing her eyes and just be at peace with the world but she was coming fast to the rice patty fields.  
  
'Here goes,' she thought as saw Lady Keade's hut approaching. She gave the villagers a weak smile and wave half-heartedly to others but she couldn't help but hear her heart racing.  
  
She stopped and rested her bike against the hut. She was about to raise the bamboo doormat so she could walk in but she felt a hand stop her. "Let us help you break the news," said Miroku. "Thank you but I'll do this on my own," said Kagome not bothering to look at her friend.  
  
As soon as the mat covered her back Kagome looked around for Keade. She was gazing intently into the fire, the flames light dancing on her wizen face. She looked up in surprise when she felt Kagome sit next to her.  
  
"Kagome, you have return. But aren't ye supposed to be looking for the jewel shards. It has only been a week since you've left," said Keade surprised at Kagome's early arrival. "Keade something happen on our journey that I must tell you," said Kagome in a sad, serious voice.  
  
"What is it child that has you so weighed down with worry?" said Keade as focused her one good eye on Kagome. "Keade... Kikyou is dead," said Kagome woodenly though tears mad there slow march down her face as he saw dear Keade look stricken.  
  
"What happen Kagome? Do not be afraid to tell this old woman. I can... I can bear it," said Keade though Kagome could see a moist shimmer in her eyes though she would not let the tears shed.  
  
Kagome sat down by Keade and wrapped comforting arms around the old woman. Kagome looked at the wall in front of her so that she could not see the sadden eyes of Keade, as she began her story of what happened to the clay miko. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome curled by the fire so that she could loose herself in the mind of Kikyou. She looked sadly at the sleeping form of Keade before she began:  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
I couldn't even recognize my sister; she has grown so old and wizen. I didn't realize how much I lost till I looked into those deep brown eyes. A little girl that used to look through them with curiosity and merriment once owned them. But Diary have you seen them now, how they hold the wisdom of old age and hardship of life's trials. Trials that I wasn't able to help my little sister through because of Inuyasha.  
  
And that isn't all diary. She now believes Inuyasha over her oldest sister. What kind of lies did Inuyasha tell her? Did she not see me bleed to death from the wound that Inuyasha afflicted on me? Inuyasha has turned my own sister against me. This shall not go unpunished.' ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Kagome you do not need to stay with me, I shall be all right," said Keade as she made her rounds around the village. "I just don't feel right leaving you alone like this," said Kagome as she continued to walk beside her.  
  
"I shouldn't be so hurt that my sister is gone but something in me feels the pain as if it was the first time she died. Though my sister may have not been the same this time, she was till my sister and I shall miss her dearly," said Keade.  
  
"I'm sorry for bringing it up," said Kagome softly and stopped walking. "Be not ashamed child. The fact that I have someone to talk is very comforting. So are you going to follow me Kagome or stand there like a lost child?" said Keade not pausing as she continued to walk.  
  
Kagome quickly closed the distance that grew between them and began to walk beside her. "Do you think Kikyou was a bad person?" said Kagome as she let curiosity get the better of her.  
  
"Aye child, once. But as you have seen with your own eyes things can change. She was once good at heart but she let her anger get the best of her. An honest mistake, yes but it is a fatal one indeed. Naraku has done his job well when he had sowed the seed of betrayal between my sister and Inuyasha," said Keade.  
  
"You don't think that her anger had destroyed her, do you?" said Kagome. "I do not know how my sister passed, all I know is that she is finally at peace. And I do hope and pray that that is true," said Keade and laid some flowers on Kikyou's grave. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome looked out the hut's window in the general direction of Inuyasha's god tree where he had spent must of his days brooding in before she turned to the next entry in Kikyou's diary.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
I can never go back to death yet this is what Keade wants me to do. My own sister wants me to do die once again. But does she know how hard that is to do. To lose what you have gain back because others might think it's wrong. Have they ever thought how I feel!  
  
They preach words of goodness but how would they feel if they where in my situation. Would they be willing to give it all up just because it's right? In a world full of corrupt beings you would not allow me to have my second chance at life? Would you deny me? Keade... Inuyasha... Kagome...'  
  
Kagome's throat tightens, as she seemed to feel what Kikyou was feeling. The pain and suffering of being denied so many things, of not having no one on her side. 'Would I be willing to actually deny her a second chance if it wasn't cut so?' thought Kagome to herself but before she made her self feel guilty she skipped a few pages to delve into another entry. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes but she pleaded with them to stay at bay.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Have you heard the lies that my copy has told me? She says that Onigumo was the one who killed me but Onigumo is paralyzed from the neck down, how could he do this? Why blame a helpless man who has already paid for his sins? Do you now Diary or must I find the answers for myself?  
  
Anyway they keep saying that he is now Naraku, a hanyou who disguised himself as Inuyasha but I believe only what I see. I believe I saw Inuyasha use his 'Iron Rever,' attack on me. And I believe that when I last check on Onigumo yesterday, he was still unable to move and still needed my assistance just to feed him.  
  
I will find out who is telling the truth and I shall seek my on justice against the person who has betrayed me and caused my untimely demise. I for one do not regret being the person who shall have to face my wrath.'  
  
'You found the truth for yourself Kikyou but did you use your knowledge wisely,' thought Kagome before she blew out the candle and nestled down with Shippo. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The next chapter if your interested is called, 'One More Cross to Bear.' Inuyasha been moping around lately and has convinced himself that it's fault that Kikyou's dead. That he should have notice something was wrong with Kikyou but can the others convince him he isn't and can will Kikyou's diary help in any way. I hope you like the chapter and I'm sorry that I've been slow to update this. ^-^ 


	4. One More Cross to Bear

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. Well I'm really sorry I took so long. I suffered from writer's block, Internet problems and typing my other stories. ^_^; But no excuses, right? Well I hope you enjoy and if you like it, be free to review. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Diary of a Porcelain Doll  
  
Chapter Four: One More Cross to Bear  
  
"How long has Inuyasha been like this?" said Miroku as he watched the hanyou brooding in his god tree. "For almost a week," said Kagome dispirited before she climbed down the hill.  
  
She walked down to Inuyasha. "Would you mind if I go back to my time for a while? I have a big test," said Kagome as she looked up at the hanyou. "Hn," said Inuyasha not even giving her a simple yes or no. "Inuyasha do you want to talk about Kikyou?" said Kagome hesitantly.  
  
"What is there to talk about? She died and know we can go back to our regular lives," said Inuyasha not bothering to look at Kagome.  
  
He didn't know quite when Kagome had left. He felt a pain in his heart for hurting her but he couldn't help how he was feeling now. He wanted to be alone to recover and though Kagome and Kikyou were as different as not as day Inuyasha now saw Kikyou more than ever in Kagome's face.  
  
"Please understand Kagome. I need time," whispered to no one since the miko was too far gone. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
The first time I saw Inuyasha I knew in my heart I could not kill him. So he had tried to steal the Shikon Jewel, so did many others. But the others I killed, so why may you ask was Inuyasha so different.  
  
As soon as I looked into his golden eyes I could tell he was full of sorrow and burdens. Yeah, he might try to hide it but that's what I saw. It's like Inuyasha was a ball of yarn waiting to be unraveled and put to rights and I was itching to do just that.  
  
I can't help but see the good in others it kind of reminds me of a certain copy that shall not be named. I was once like that before I was betrayed. I thought I could help Inuyasha, at least help lighten his burden but it seemed fate did not deem it so. Now he'll have another cross to bear. A burden that might never be removed.'  
  
Kagome nodded her head in agreement at the dead miko's statement. 'Sometimes I wish that I could take the pain away but it won't be easy,' thought Kagome and laid her head on the cool glass of the window. She had decided to return today but she wasn't sure that it wasn't raining as bad outside in her time as it was in the past.  
  
'You just don't want to deal with Inuyasha just admit it to yourself,' came the voice in her head. 'Who are you?' thought Kagome to the voice. 'Oh I'm here to give you occasional voice,' said the voice. 'More like annoy,' said Kagome frowning. 'Whatever, you know I'm right,' came the voice.  
  
Kagome was about to say something to the voice but decided not to when she saw her brother coming towards her. "Why are you moping around here Kagome? Is it because you're bored or had another fight with Inuyasha?" said Sota.  
  
"Run Sota," said Kagome before she launched herself at her brother. Just the distraction she needed to get her mind off Inuyasha and Kikyou. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
The rain had let up a day ago but yesterday she just wanted to stay with her family. 'Gives Inuyasha more time to think about Kikyou anyway,' thought Kagome sullenly to herself before she slung her book bag over her shoulder.  
  
As soon as she climbed out of the well she felt something jumped into her arms. "You've been gone a month Kagome, it better be a good excuse," said Shippo frowning at Kagome though he snuggled up to the human.  
  
"It was raining," was Kagome's feeble excuse. "For thirty-one days wench?" said Inuyasha his arms crossed against his chest. This was definitely a pleasant surprise to see Inuyasha at least back a little to his former self. "Sit boy," said Kagome before she proceeded to go to the village.  
  
An old man was just coming out of Keade's hut when Kagome was at the door. As soon as she pulled back the bamboo door and walked in she was greeted by a warm cry from Sango. "It's about time we seen you. Was it Inuyasha who drove away again this time?" she hugged her before saying over Kagome's shoulder, "Insensitive jerk."  
  
Inuyasha ignored Sango and sat down. "Kagome have you been reading that strange book again?" said Shippo as he settled into Kagome's lap. Kagome bowed her head to hide the flush of embarrassment that creep onto her face.  
  
'I should tell Inuyasha or Keade about her diary but there so much questions that diary could answer for me about Kikyou,' thought Kagome to herself. She could feel the piercing gaze of Inuyasha from behind her and she tried to shrug it off. "It's nothing really," said Kagome quickly, not bothering to meet any one's eyes.  
  
"Well then that's okay. I have some important information. I've heard a rumor that their or at least four shikon shards to the southwest of us. A collector of sorts has been collecting them. He's human if my sources are right and does not now how valuable the shards are. If you do not do something quick I'm afraid Naraku will retrieve them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before you old hag!" yelled Inuyasha as he got up from his sitting position. "Calm down Inuyasha. I found out this information only a minute ago from that old man that had jus come. Ye most try to rust into things to quickly though Inuyasha," warned Keade but the hanyou was already at the door and gave a disapproving look to anyone that wasn't moving faster.  
  
Kagome was of the first ones out of the door and quickly climbed on Inuyasha's back while Miroku, Shippo and Sango rode on Kiylala. As they tore threw the forest Kagome's mind was elsewhere, on a passage from Kikyou's diary that she recently read.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
My mother used to be a powerful priestess that was honored by villages around. When she had me the midwife told her should not try to have any more children. Mother laughed it off, thinking she did not need such advice, that she was invincible, but she's not.  
  
She did not actually mean to take the midwife's advice lightly but I am convinced when she looked at me she saw the loneliness there and wished to fill that up liked I wished to fill up Inuyasha's.  
  
I was her little assistant, priestess-in-waiting. But after Keade was born it wasn't long before she died. My father could not bear to live without her so it was no surprise to any of us that he soon joined the other side with my mother. I was left with my infant sister to take care of but I did not shirk my obligations... my burdens. I took them on happily because I loved the little bundle with all my heart but becoming a priestess, that was never really a choice.  
  
You really think I wanted to be a priestess and at first, yes I did but the villages were always watching me. Watching me to slip up or trying to see if I was really my mother's daughter.  
  
I could never really let myself be me. At most at with reserved if I am to become the next priestess. No respectable priestess would try to make mud cakes. Or get dirty or try to shirk her chores. Ever since I was six I had to be like that, I've missed my childhood because of it.  
  
I didn't want to take that burden on but it was forced on me. People think I'm some grate priestess but sometimes I feel inadequate when compared to my mother. I can never tell little Keade that, she admires me for how well I perform in my position, taking it on like a second skin. The only one I showed my true side to and told this to besides you diary is Inuyasha but now I'm not sure it was the right choice.'  
  
'We all have burdens Kikyou,' thought Kagome frowning as she held tight to Inuyasha so she wouldn't fall off. 'Your burden is assuming responsibility at an early age and becoming a priestess both your parents and the villages can be proud of. Mines are trying to show others that though, yes I'm your reincarnation I am also different. That I'm as good at things as you are. But I wonder, am I really sure anybody see that?' thought Kagome her frown deepening and looked surprised when Inuyasha had arrived at the place.  
  
Kagome quickly scrambled off his back when they saw that that the human collector already being attacked by Kagura. And frankly didn't stand a chance. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 'We are the Dead,' is the next chapter. Kagome can't get the picture of Kikyou's dead body out of her so when she goes at a sleepover and is playing on the Ouijia bored she is freaked out when she tries to contact her. Weird is just an understatement. Hope you enjoyed and review if you can. 


	5. We are the Dead

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me so far. I do not own Inuyasha, never had. Well read, enjoy and remember to review if you can. ^_^ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Diary of a Porcelain Doll  
  
Chapter Five: We are the Dead  
  
Kagura was looking pleased at the trembling collector, her fan clenched tightly in one hand. "So will you hand them over or will a further demonstration be in order?" said Kagura and Kagome had the sinking feeling that Kagura wouldn't mind frightening the human some more.  
  
Kagura quickly leapt backwards as Sango's boomerang Hiraikotsu came swiftly towards her. "It seems we have visitors," said Kagura amused as she looked at the others for the first time. She landed with a soft thud on top of the collector's overturned wagon.  
  
Kagome seeing her chance darted quickly to the collector, her bow ready to fire at Kagura at any moments notice. "He's my prize," said Kagura and with a small smile she waved her fan.  
  
Kagome felt herself knocked off her feet and before she could feel the hardness of the ground Inuyasha caught her. Kagome looked up at him in surprise and before she could say thank you he dropped her to the side. Kagome looked up at him reproachfully before she stood up, dusting off her skirt.  
  
"That big piece of wood could have gone right through you," said Inuyasha pointing his head to the wood that must have came from the wagon. It stood where Kagome would have fallen.  
  
She fingered her back wincing as she imagines the pain she would have been in if that plank big piece of wood would have gone through her. She nodded her thanks but Inuyasha didn't see as he quickly turned around to face Kagura, his Tetsusaiga out.  
  
A passage suddenly appeared in Kagome's head. The one involving death, it went as so:  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
I've always wondered what death felt like. Did it leave you empty and cold? Or did it fill you up with warmth? Was there such a thing as heaven or hell or was it just an old wife's tale to keep people from going down the wrong path?  
  
Have you ever asked yourself those questions? Do you fear it too, the unknown. But my questions are answered because now I am the dead and before anyone can bring me down I shall make those who have wronged me feel that they don't have to wait to die before they taste the fury of hell. Because I shall gladly bring it to them'  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha came charging at Kagura, his Tetsusaiga raised and ready to slice through the wind scar but then he stopped to looking frowningly at Kagome. Kagome turned to focus confused brown eyes on him not understanding what was wrong but he looked at her in disbelief as if she didn't know already what he needed.  
  
"Your arrows wench! Purify her winds with your arrows so I can find the wind scar," said Inuyasha angrily and while on other circumstances she would look at him and glare, this wasn't the time.  
  
She raised her bow up and pulled the bowstring taut, the arrow safely inside and glowing and with a practice move let it fly. Kagome seeing that her job was done closed her eyes and sat down where she was to the surprise of the human collector who thought she had come to take her from danger.  
  
"Kikyou, she would never," whispered Kagome frustrated, she clutched her bow and anger. 'I should have been on task and now he's gone back to calling me wench,' she thought to herself and tried to stop the feeling of tears pricking at the corner of her eyes and the burning sensation in her throat.  
  
"What's the matter with you Kagome! Your suppose to be paying attention out there and....." said Inuyasha but he cut off as he saw the tears streaming down her face. "I know, I know," said Kagome and bit her lip to stop the tears that fell but she only suceded in making it bleed.  
  
"Kagome I didn't mean....." said Inuyasha and look down at her. Kagome shook her head furiously trying to stop herself from acting so childish but stopped when she felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her.  
  
"It's okay, we have the jewel shard and no real damage was done," said Inuyasha gently then almost to himself, "I shouldn't of ignored you, maybe that's why....." But he trailed off not knowing what else to say.  
  
She could hear the soft beating of Inuyasha's chest and with some difficulty she calmed down. Another part of the passage concerning death came to mind.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Death wasn't what I planned it would be. All the images carved in my head by others are shoddy compared to the real thing. It's gives you a funny feeling in the pit of your stomach like their butterflies somewhere in there.  
  
You feel so lightheaded beyond the worries of earthly things. But I am afraid. The bubbling feeling that arises in me will it really last? Is this some kind of trap where if I think about it long enough I'll find myself in the dark with only me as my only company?  
  
To abandon the things that I have depended on before to exist, can I really give that up? Questions, questions, questions. I am filled with questions to no end and I'm afraid if I let them end and allow you to answer them dear diary then I will not have nothing else to do upset strain my ears to hear the heartbeat that will never come.' ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
KAGOME'S SLEEPOVER  
  
It was Ayame who pulled out the Ouijia board. "Let's have a séance," she said and placed it in the middle of the floor. Kagome stared with surprise at the person who stood before her.  
  
Kagome could tell from the beginning that one of her friends were moving the needle but when she was about to get up and leave to help her mother make the snacks she sat quickly back down.  
  
"It..... It can't be....." said Kagome. "Who can't it be Kagome? Can you see someone Kagome? Is it my dog Checkers?" said Ami in awe as she tried to look up to see what she saw. "It's Kikyou," said Kagome in surprise.  
  
Kikyou stood right on the Ouiji board, hovering inches above it. She was transparent as glass and Kagome was sure if she turned on the lights then even she wouldn't be able to see her. "Look the Ouiji board's needle is moving again!" said Ally and pointed to it.  
  
'H, stop, I, stop, blank, stop, K, stop, A, stop, G, stop, O, stop, M, stop, E. "Hi Kagome," said Ayame piecing together what the Ouiji board said. "Oh my god is it one of your relatives or something," said Amy. "You can say," said Kagome not wanting to look away from Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou gave her a kind smile, her hands held together in front of her. She bowed gracefully and Kagome knew was the Kikyou that Inuyasha used to know, the one not tainted with hatred and jealousy. Kikyou opened up her mouth to speak but know words came out.  
  
She let out an inaudible sigh in looked down at her feet to see the Ouiji board. She spelled the next few words. "Have you been keeping my diary safe?" said Ally as soon as the needle finally settled. "What diary? Can we see?" said Ayame hopefully as she turned to look at Kagome but she stopped talking as she saw Kagome's surprised face.  
  
"I didn't mean to..... It was just lying there and..... I was curious but I didn't mean to..... Sorry," said Kagome and felt her face burning with embarrassment and shame. "It's okay I left it for you," said Amy saying the words.  
  
"Who murdered you?" said Kagome but was quickly shushed by Ally before. "He murdered me. The one who's killed me before has murdered me again," said Ally and before Kagome could let it all sink in her mother opened up the door so that the light from the hallway flooded the room.  
  
Kagome who had turned her head to look at her mother looked back at Kikyou to see that she had already gone. 'It was Naraku who did,' she thought to herself. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
We are the dead. The ones who have experience the joys and pains of both life and death. We are the ones who traverse the world searching for a reason for why the world works this way. Why the world had to rip us from its loving embrace to face the darkness alone.  
  
They say my reward is waiting beyond the mist but I'm afraid if I go in there I might just loose myself. The self that still yearns to be with him. The self that has experience so much and so little in my short time here.  
  
We are the dead..... I am the dead..... And I will linger here between life and death, the known and the unknown until you come to join me in your own journey here. Then I will not feel alone because I have you here with me to give me the courage to seek our reward.  
  
Because we are the dead.'  
  
"We are the dead," whispered Kagome softly, her eyes unfocused. Kagome looked up into the sky inky black darkness, which was disturbed by the stars boldness to make itself known. "Who are the dead Kagome?" said Shippo who was lying curled up on her stomach gazing at the stars with sleepy blue- green eyes.  
  
"We are," said Kagome but Shippo didn't catch her answer as he drifted to sleep. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The next chapter is called, 'Knowing is One Thing, Telling Another.' Kagome knows who has caused the death of Naraku but she doesn't know whether it's really safe to tell Inuyasha. Can she convince her self to keep to the secret to herself or tell Inuyasha and convince not to go on a killing spree to find Naraku? Well I hope you enjoyed the story so far and that you will review. ^_^ Till next time. Bye. 


	6. Knowing is One Thing, Telling Another

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story. I hope you enjoy and feel free to review.   
  
Diary of a Porcelain Doll  
  
Chapter Six: Knowing is One Thing, Telling Another  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
One of my favorite proverbs is 'Three can keep a secret if two are already dead.' Well I can trust you diary to keep a secret and I think I can trust the person who finds this. It may end up being my reincarnation though, who knows.  
  
I don't really know why I would confine my thoughts and feelings to her but maybe it's because I want somebody living to know the reason for my actions. I can't deny that I have done a lot of bad things but I can't deny either that I've done a lot of good things.  
  
I know it might seem foolish to be mad at your own reincarnation because she's a part of you but my heart doesn't see it that way. It feels like it's breaking every time I see them together.  
  
Every precious smile he gives her, every little piece of him that he reveals to her is another ache that my heart must bear. Even if he declares he loves me today I know part him will always belong to her.'  
  
Kagome placed the diary down and closed her eyes as she thought of Kikyou actually feeling the way she felt about her when she saw him with her. She ran her fingers through her hair as she began to pace the room.  
  
She would glance occasionally at the diary before looking away as she nibbled her lip. 'How am I going to tell Inuyasha that Naraku was the one who killed her? I mean he might want prove and then he might try to abandon the Tetsusaiga so that he'll become a full demon...' trailed Kagome's thought.  
  
She shuddered as she thought of the bloodthirsty smile and the crimson eyes of the full blooded Inuyasha and shook her head knowing that this would never work. 'But doesn't Kikyou want me to tell Inuyasha so he could avenge her second death by him?' thought Kagome and sat right back on the bed.   
  
FUEDAL ERA  
  
Inuyasha stared at the wall battling with himself on whether he should go to Kagome or let Kagome deal with it in her on way. She had been acting strangely lately ever since Kikyou death but Inuyasha didn't know whether it was the fact that Kikyou died or something else that was bothering her. He wished that he had paid more attention to her instead of moping over someone who was already dead to begin with.  
  
Inuyasha stood up from his squatted position and took a hesitant forward before deciding against it and stepped back. "Inuyasha just go to her!" said Miroku frustrated at the hanyou's indecision. "How long have you been watching me," growled Inuyasha irritated. "That's not important," said Miroku who stepped from the bushes that he had been hiding behind.  
  
"No I think it is," said Inuyasha growling threateningly but then guilt rolled over him in a great wave so that his anger was temporarily extinguished. "See what did I tell you," said Miroku seeing the change in his friend's face. "I really hurt her, didn't I?" said Inuyasha frowning.  
  
"THAT'S WHY YOU NEED TO GO NOW. HOW MANY TIMES DOES MIROKU HAVE TO EXPLAIN!" said Shippo becoming bored at Miroku trying to convince Inuyasha. "Both of you. I'm surprised Sango's not with you," said Inuyasha angrily.  
  
Sango walked meekly from the bushes and waved half-heartedly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked towards the bushes and looked around. "What are you looking for?" said Sango curiously.  
  
"I wanted to see if there was any other unexpected visitors that want to make an appearance," said Inuyasha looking through the bushes. "Well then maybe I should leave," said Kagome from behind him.  
  
Inuyasha whipped around to see Kagome smiling at him. She had just crawled out of the well with her big yellow book bag in tow. "Kagome!" yelled Shippo and launched himself at Kagome. "Hi Sango, Miroku," said Kagome brightly then her face sobered before saying, "Inuyasha."  
  
"She's made at you," whispered Miroku conspirately in his ear. "I can see that," growled Inuyasha under his breath. "So has anybody heard a rumor about a shikon shard while I was gone," said Kagome brightly trying to take her mind off the fact that she should probably be talking about Kikyou's killer with Inuyasha.  
  
'It's not like he doesn't know. Who else would want Kikyou did so badly,' thought Kagome to herself. "No, no luck Kagome," said Sango. "Well then lets head back to the village before we start on are journey," said Kagome and before anybody could say anything she walked down to the village.   
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
I would gladly go to each and every one of the seven hells if only I could bring Inuyasha with me. Don't get me wrong diary it isn't because I hate him that I won't such a gruesome fate for him, far from it. I can't believe I could ever fool myself in believing that I could be angry at him for long.  
  
He has a way of comforting a person in his awkward way. He's the only real thing that has seen all of me and has not shook there head in disapproval or try to ignore it. He loves me for me, for all my flaws. And though I love my dear sister Keade she can only hold the image of a kind-hearted sister that could handle any situation.  
  
I'm wasn't that way now or then. I do like helping others but I would like time to myself, to be myself. Is it such a sin? You think so diary, don't you. I can see you shaking your head with the rest of them.  
  
But please don't abandon me diary. You're my only friend. You want ask me to kill myself or ask me to kill others. You are a patient listener ready to listen to all the problems that I have in my heart for the evening.  
  
But back to why I want to bring Inuyasha to hell. I know I'm going to hell, there is no dealt about that in my heart. Naraku's trapped has worked and I can not help but feel my heart with malice rather then the love that will not be easily returned because of circumstances.  
  
My fate is to be damned, I no it in my bones. How many times have I tried to kill my reincarnation or had stole the souls of dead women. I will gladly walk to my fate only if I have Inuyasha to be my pillar of strength.  
  
I can still see the painted images of hell that my grandfather used to tell me before he passed away. Of demons beyond any nightmare a youkai or human could create that would drag you down in chains so that you may spend eternity in agony as they do unimaginable things to you.  
  
Enough of this nonsense. I will write again when I have time to spare.'  
  
"Will Kikyou actually go to hell for what she did?" said Kagome softly to herself but shook her head thinking to herself that she couldn't be that bad, "She couldn't."  
  
Kagome decided that she should return to the camp and when she was close enough to feel the light making the shadows of the leaves on the ground dance around the campsite. She was about to step into the protective light of the campfire when she felt someone pull her to the side.  
  
"Kagome we need to talk," whispered Inuyasha in her ear. Kagome missed her nearness but didn't feel like dealing with this right now. "Inuyasha can we talk tomorrow," said Kagome as she pulled herself away from his warmth deciding to wrap her arms around herself to substitute it.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have ignored you," said Inuyasha as he tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear. "Yes you shouldn't have Inuyasha but I do understand your motives. You needed time to grieve but still..." trailed off Kagome.  
  
"Forgive me," he breathed in her ear making her want to forgive right away. "When you look at me do you still see Kikyou?" said Kagome quietly hating the insecurity in her voice. "Of course not," said Inuyasha frowning.  
  
"Then why did you look at me for the past week like I was her ghost," said Kagome as she turned around to confront him, "If you haven't noticed Inuyasha we are two different people. We might have loved you and shared the same soul at one point in our lives but that's were the similiarities end."  
  
"Kagome your going to wake the others," said Inuyasha finding no other words to calm Kaogme down. Kagome looked back to the camp to see Shippo stirring in her sleep and quickly decided to lower her voice, "Don't lie and tell me you haven't been doing that lately."  
  
Inuyasha knew he would be lying if he said no but he knew he would be hurting her if he said yes. It wasn't as if he wanted to do that on purpose it was just that even though he knew they were as different as night and day they could pass off as sisters or something like that.  
  
"Never mind. Why did I bother asking," said Kagome as she got ready to leave. "I love you Kagome and not even Kikyou could change my mind about that. I love you both in different ways. She was my first love but it wasn't meant to last. I want this to last Kagome," said Inuyasha before claiming her lips.  
  
"But will fate allow it," said Kagome against his lips. She didn't mention her other thought, 'Will Naraku allow it?' He was Kikyou's killer and it was tearing her up inside that she couldn't tell him that. But the thing she must feared above even failing her classes was losing Inuyasha to his full demoniac blood when he was without his Tetsusaiga. 'The Search for the Last Shikon Shard,' is the next chapter if you decide to review me. They are all surprised when all the shikon shards are collected but one. The balance of power lies on that one shard and if they don't collect it quickly then Naraku will have the upper hand. Kohaku possesses that one shard and at first they thought that Naraku had already taken it from Kohaku but Kohaku has run away and unless they find him before Naraku does then not just the shikon jewel will be lost but Kohaku as well. Well I hope you enjoy and decide to review.  
  
Oh my birthday is coming up so to celebrate that and get my mind off of the dreaded final exams I have decided to put a new Inuyasha story up. It called 'Hate is Only Skin Deep,' and I think it is a very good story since Inuyasha and Kagome start hating each other up to the end. Will look at the summary here and you'll get me drift:  
  
'Inuyasha and Kagome never liked each other but were able to tolerate each other for Kikyou's sake. But after a car accident that kills Kikyou instantly and leaves Kagome badly injured will Inuyasha forgive Kagome for surviving?'  
  
Doesn't that seem interesting. Well it will come out on my birthday which is May the 20th so when it does plwase review because it will make a review would make a nice birthday present. 


End file.
